


One Of Us ► Maze Runner [SKATER AU]

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Rollercoaster, Multi, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboards, The Author Regrets Everything, The Flare, The Glade, Wicked - Freeform, skater au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Lace up ya skates, greenie. It's time."He tosses him a pair of red patterned skates, and he fumbles clumsily with them, gazing at his hooded eyes."What do you mean?" He quavers, shuffling back as his glare burns into his eyes."It's time," he repeats, not looking away. "We need to go."He doesn't say anything more. He doesn't need to.





	1. Chapter 1

_"We are one, we are many_   
_We are light and we are dark_   
_The winters can freeze and the summers can burn_   
_But still, we will be one."_

 

* * *

 

 

**ONE OF US**

**THE MAZE RUNNER [SKATER AU]**

 

**COMING SOON**


	2. prologue

_WICKED IS GOOD_

These are the words emblazoned onto the wall outside a park. The park is large, but it feels cramped whenever  _they_ come. 

 _They_ are the WICKED.  _They_ are the ones who took over this park over five years ago, and they have laid claim to it ever since.

You can see them if you stop by the park in the late afternoon, or any time at the weekend. They're a large group of about twenty, and if you look at them properly, you'll realise that the leader appears to be a small boy with pinched face like a rat. 

You'll watch as they fan out around the park on their skateboards and zoom along the path in their rollerskates.

And then you'll watch as the colour bleeds out of the greengage grass, as the sky darkens and the clouds gather.

That's the kind of effect WICKED has on the world.

But all you need to do is turn... and walk away.

And if you take two left turns, one right and walk forwards for two or three minutes, you'll reach the Glade.

The Glade is an open field, tracked over by multiple paths, with a small cottage set into the background. If you are ever privileged t enough to join the Gladers, be given keys to this cottage, you'll see shelves of rollerskates, rollerblades and skateboards. You'll see a supply of mineral water and granola bars. And you'll see the Griever.

The Griever is an amalgamated monster, sewn out of the abandoned clothes of lost Gladers. These Gladers are the ones killed in WICKED's hit-and-runs, the ones who have fallen victim to the  _Flare._

The  _Flare_ is what these Gladers call  _it._

 _It_ is a virus.  _It_ is fatal.

First you fall ill, and it seems like nothing but a fever. Your nose runs, you get a high temperature, and your head just aches and aches. 

But then it all goes downhill.

You'll get rashes all over your body, itching everywhere, and it won't stop. You'll toss and turn, but the feeling just won't go away. Then your joints start aching, your stomach will roll with pain, and you won't be able to stop heaving its contents out.

You'll feel tired. So tired. 

And, eventually, you'll die.

But all you need to do now is turn away and walk out. 

If you come here at the right time, you'll see the Gladers all together here, skating together, laughing together. You'll feel happier. The grass will look greener. The sun will shine brighter.

And that's the sort of effect the  _Gladers_ have on the world.

Then you turn, and leave.

Take two rights and another left, and you'll reach Thomas' house.

Now...  _this_ is where the story begins.


End file.
